The Wizard of Ouran
by nyxmyx26
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka had been a part of the Host Club for over a year now and thought herself pretty used to the insanity. However, she was unprepared by what she found that afternoon in the Number Three Music Room. Takes place after the final episode of the anime. KyoyaxHaruhi
1. There's No Place Like Ouran

Haruhi stumbled down the hall to the clubroom. She has been suffering from a fever for the past couple of days and today's was especially bad but she had refused to stay home from school. There had been important tests all this week and in her stubborness she had dragged herself to the classroom. It was that same stubborness that had then forced her towards the Number Three Music Room rather than going home. Haruhi knew that even if she was at death's door that sadistic Kyoya Ootori would increase her debt if she was absent. Like she would give him the satisfaction.

Haruhi slowly opened the door to the music room expecting the customary swirl of rose petals, but was instead greeted by a huge wind from a comically large prop fan hitting her full blast in the face. As she struggled to remain on her feet, she felt two sets of hands (the twins' no doubt), lift her and carry her off towards on of the club's many changing rooms. Tossing her inside with their usual gusto, the Hitachiins produced a lavish blue and white checked dress, no doubt designed by their mother, and a pair of glittering red heels.

"Want us to help you change Haruhi-kun?" asked Kaoru.

"After all we're all boys here right?" Hikaru added innocently. The twins' identical Cheshire smiles flashed sinisterly. Lacking the energy to properly chastise them Haruhi flashed her "death glare", as Tamaki called it, and pulled the curtain shut. Sighing she began to undress. Haruhi had learned long ago to just give in when it came to the Host Club's Cosplay days, it was simply less painful to let Tamaki have his way. But she did wish her costumes weren't always so much more frilly than everyone else's. Smoothing down the front of the dress' many ruffles Haruhi stepped out into the classroom and tried to determine what fantasy world she was now in. Nearby Tamaki was preening in a full length mirror while wearing a full length lion suit. Hunny, in glittering pink ball gown and tiara, perched on Mori's shoulders and helped him adjust his scarecrow outfit. Hikaru and Kaoru fluttered around the room in what appeared to be winged monkey costumes while nearby Kyoya's metal sleeves clanked as he typed on his ever present laptop.

"Welcome to Oz my dearest daughter!" cried Tamaki. "Is it not wonderful? We even have our very own tornado," He patted the fan like an obediant pet. "to transport our princesses to paradise where Glinda the Good Witch, the Scarecrow, Flying Monkeys, the Tinman and I, the Lion: King of Beasts, will greet them. I'm so cuddly!" He exclaimed rubbing his maned head against Haruhi's face.

"I don't think the girls will much like having a wind rumple their hair and clothes Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi stated as she untangled the Host King with practiced ease. Tamaki's lion tail drooped dejectedly as he sulked to his mushroom corner muttering about Haruhi's unromantic nature.

"Hey hey Haru-chan!" Hunny cried as he tackled her to the floor. "Today you're Dorthy-chan kay? We even got you a Toto!"

"Yo." called Ritsu "Cassanova-kun" Kasanoda looking irratable in a scruffy dog costume.

"Hunny-senpai" Haruhi squeeked seeing black spots. "I can't breathe!" Air rushed back into her lungs as Mori plucked his cousin from her chest.

"Mitsukuni you're too rough." He held Hunny by the sash of his dress as he helped Haruhi to her feet. "Your face is red Haruhi." She brushed off the softly spoken remark trying not to sway on her feet.

"I'm fine Mori-senpai, it's just a little warm in here." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyoya glance up from his laptop.

"If you're feeling poorly..." Kaoru smirked.

"...then we can be your doctors." Finished Hikaru.

"Please I'm fine really, just leave me alone." She staggered towards a chair as the room spun. "Just need to catch my breath..." Haruhi suddenly pitched forward in a dead faint. Moving faster than any of the Hosts had ever seen, Kyoya raced forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Haruhi's face was flushed and he could feel her heart beating humming bird quick against his chest.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and the twins shouted in unison.

"Mori-senpai call for an ambulance from the Ootori hospital. Hunny-senpai call Dr. Ishii and tell him to meet us there as a top priority. Kaoru and Hikaru go to Ranka-san's work and tell him what has happened. Tamaki come with me." Kyoya's calm tone never wavered as he barked his orders before speeding out the door but he could feel his heart hammering.

_Haruhi has never been this ill. How could she let herself come to school like this?_

He ran outside as the ambulance pulled up and he reluctantly handed Haruhi to the paramedics as if she were a glass doll.

"Oh Haruhi my daughter how could you do this to Daddy?!" Tamaki lemented as the ambulance sped to the Ootori hospital. Kyoya clentched and unclentched his hands, struggling not to take out his panic on the blonde. He had never seen Haruhi look so frail.

_She'll be ok, she'll be ok. _He chanted to himself, willing Fate to make it so.

"Precious Haruhi," He whispered under his breath, using words he would never dare say aloud. "stay with me."


	2. And Your Little Rabbit Too

Author's Note: My thanks to my Beta reader Smidgen. Tthere is a small cameo apperance by a character from one of my favourite fan fictions. A gold star to those who can guess correctly!

Haruhi groaned awake and rubbed her forehead. Why did her whole body feel brusied and what the hell was she laying on? It felt slightly squishy but lumpy at the same time. Struggling to her feet she glanced down. A cartoonishly flat woman laid twitching beneath her in the grass.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Haruhi screamed, frantically looking around for other people. "Somebody Help!" _Oh my god oh my god,_ she thought frantically,_ I've killed someone!_ Suddenly and nearby bush rustled and a pink, stuffed rabbit came bouncing towards her. "Please," Haruhi begged "can you help her? I didn't mean to fall on her. I don't even know where I am." Pensively tilting its head to the side, the rabbit poked the still twitching woman before nodding decisively. "Oh good you can help her!" Haruhi said thankfully before her voice once more turned to a scream. "WHAT THE HELL?" The rabbit had pulled a baseball bat out of thin air and given the woman a good solid thump to the head. She was no longer twitching. Trading the bat for a trumpet (Seriously where was it getting all this? Do rabbits have pockets?) the rabbit gave several sharp blasts. Hundreds of small figures began to stream from the bushes cheering with gusto. They swirled around Haruhi's knees smiling up at her.

"You killed her Miss Good Witch, thank you!" they cried. "The Wicked Witch Eclair is dead! Someone fetch the Glinda!"The rabbit hopped off into the bushes. The little people began to twirl around her like a maypole chanting "The Wicked Witch is dead!" over and over as they led her into the bushes behind the rabbit.

"But I didn't kill anyone, wicked or otherwise!" Haruhi cried "It was that pink rabbit with the bat!" They ignored her, pushing her into the center of a miniature village. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered. _This wasn't were I was earlier. Come to think of it,_ she paused, _Where was I earlier? All I can remember is waking up here..._

"The Glinda the Glinda!" they chanted as a large pink bubble drifted into the center of the village. With a light _pop_ the bubble burst revealing a small blonde girl in a mass of pink satin and glitter with a rabbit shaped wand.

"Hello Witchy-chan, I am Glinda the Good Witch. I hear you killed that horrible Eclair woman." She circled Haruhi slowly, poking and prodding here and there. " Your are most strangely dressed for a Witch. Where are you from? What shall we call you?"

"My name's Haruhi and I'm not a witch I'm a student. I can't remember where I'm from and this dress wasn't even my idea. Though I can remember whose it was. Please who are these people? Where am I?" Glinda thoughtfully tapped Haruhi with her wand. Haruhi felt a lot like a show dog being judged.

"You're in Oz Haru-chan and these are the Chibis who up until a few moments ago were ruled by that squashed pastry over there." She gestured with her wand. "The Witch Eclair subjugated the Chibis with an iron fist made up of her Canonite Soliders."

"Canonite?"

"Mmhmm. Eclair was the head of a group, almost a cult if you will, that believed all life is predetermined and recorded in a large tome in her pocession. She dictated every minute of the Chibis' lifes till there was no free will left. Any Chibi found deviating from the book was imprisoned or worse."

"Yea," said a Chibi with long blonde hair, goggles, and a lab coat. "Eclair made me have my lab next to her personal bakery despite my severe desert based phobia because according to her book I have no such fear."

"You're afraid of deserts?" Haruhi asked the small man. The Chibi blushed profusely.

"Just cakes mostly, though I am uneasy around some doughnuts. But if you had gone through what I had you would be too."

"What is this book anyway?"

"Oh it is a most powerul tome Haru-chan and it's knowledge immense. Come I shall show you." Haruhi and Glinda crossed the small village's center into an imposing castle. After climbing several spiral staircases the pair reached a platform with only a podium in the center.

"There it is." Whispered Glinda with a touch of awe.

"The Complete Anime Encyclopedia." Haruhi read out. "Wait what?"

The room darkened instantly as if a candle has been snuffed out. Below Haruhi and Glinda's feet the floor began to shake with a roaring mechanical whirl.

"Oh ho ho ho! What have we here? A goodie two shoes and a murderer!" A brown haired lolita girl rose from the tower floor clutching a broom.

"Renge!" Glinda shouted brandishing her rabbit wand.

_Renge?! Why do I know that name? And why do I suddenly feel the urge to call her an Otaku?_ Haruhi wondered.

"Haru-chan meet Renge, Wicked Witch of the West and Eclair's sister. What do you want Witch?"

"My oh my Glinda darling don't we have a case of calling the cauldron black? Sugar coat it all you want with this "Good Witch" nonsense but we both know better. Just like we both know that your little pet hero is nothing of the sort. As for what I want, I want whats mine. My sister's opera glasses."

"Opera glasses?" Haruhi questioned. "Shouldn't she be after some red shoes or something?"

"They're enchanted." Glinda explained, her eyes never leaving Renge's face. "It's what Eclair used to spy on the Chibis to make sure they obeyed her Canon Laws. With the glasses Renge could not only take up her sister's throne but spy on the Great Wizard and learn his secrets. Besides what would she want shoes for?" Renge tossed her hair.

"My poor dear late sister she never really was that ambitious. So content to just rule this little backwater county whereas I shall rule all of Oz!"

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Glinda. "Besides, didn't you know? The glasses can only come to a new owner in one of two ways. They can be either taken in death or given freely in life by the current owner and I highly doubt she will hand them over to you."

"What?!" Renge shrieked. "Who has Eclair's glasses?!" Glinda smirked.

"Why I do Ren-chan and I'm giving them," Glinda materialized the small gold opera glasses with her wand and let them fall into Haruhi's outstretched hands. "to Haru-chan." Glinda's normally sweet face turned harsh. "Now I suggest you leave this place Renge and go back to the dark you love so much. The enchantment on your sister's castle is breaking and soon you won't hold enough power here to even fight off my Usa-chan."

"I'll get you two for this." Renge growled brandishing her broom at Glinda. "and your little bunny too!" With a clank and a mechanical whirl she vanished and Haruhi released a sigh of relief.

"Well glad that's over." she chuckled. "I thought she was going to kill me on the spot there for a moment or two." Glinda grabbed her hand and began leading her down the stairs.

"Oh Haru-chan trust me she will try."

Author's Note: Well any guesses as to who our mystery guest Chibi might be? Also sorry about making Renge out of character and a baddie but in my head she brings a certain awesomeness to the role. I promise to have her acting more like herself in later chapters. As always reviews are very welcome!


	3. Follow the Heartbroken Road

Author's Note: Another Chapter so soon?! I guess I just wanted to spoil you guys :) Also angsty Kyoya is tasty.

The heart monitor beeped like a blaring siren in his mind. Kyoya stole another glance at Haruhi's frail form in the hospital bed, flanked on one side by Tamaki and her father, by Mori, Hunny and the Twins on the other. He had been fighting back the impulse to also rush to her side but forced himself to stay and listen to Dr Ishii.

"Ms. Fujioka is severely dehydrated and we are having trouble bringing her fever down. I've seen this in cases where the patient's illness is left untreated for too long. She also seems to be suffering from slight malnutrition. Normally I wouldn't be concerned but with her fever this high it means her body is simply too weak to fight it off. I recommend keeping her here at least over night." Kyoya nodded.

"Do everything you can, cost is not an issue." Slowly he walked back to the foot of Haruhi's bed. Tamaki was holding her hand and for an instant Kyoya felt the urge to smack his fingers away. _Haruhi is mine!_ His mind shrieked before he skillfully silenced it. He was quite practiced as restraining his emotions, a skill necessary in the Ootori household.

Kyoya had been raised with the knowledge that he would one day serve his two older brothers. This was the job of the third son, to never lead but to always silently strengthen the Ootori family. So Kyoya became skilled at analyzing his fellow students and procuring their useful resources. He made the right friends and spoke with the right girls. He knew that some day he would find himself in an arranged marriage with one of these women for the benefit of his family and locked his heart further away from any notion of love. But then his first year of highschool with Tamaki Suoh and the success of the Host Club changed everything. Kyoya realized that while he may never surpass his brothers inside the company, he could someday surpass them from the outside. The Host Club had already amassed him a small fortune and invested properly he could make his own way come graduation. But what of his father's list of marriage candidates? Any one of those girls would come with power and influence yes, but they would also come with family companies looking to make a lone Ootori their pawn. Kyoya's nature might, through years of hard learned lessons, allow him to be subject to his brothers, but an Ootori serve another? Impossible. It was around this time that one Haruhi Fujioka wandered into the Number Three Music Room and broke a very expensive vase. He had known of the scholarship student, everyone did, but like everyone else he had assumed her to be a boy. That coupled with her being of no social standing had him give her no more than a cursory glance. But then that broken vase, that fate changing vase. After that Haruhi had become indebted to the Club and been revealed as a girl. Like any other factor of importance to his finances Kyoya began to keep a closer eye on Haruhi and soon realized that this brillant girl would be perfect for his future. Haruhi was posed to become a lawyer and with proper backing could be hired at an influential firm yet she herself had no ties to any company. She was the perfect chess piece, all gain and no loss. It was then that he vowed to make her his. But how to do it? With any of the other girls from Ouran, marriage was a simple task of making the right negotiations between the two parties. Haruhi was a commoner and seemed unswayed by money. He would have to woo her, make her believe that their becoming a couple was her idea and not one orchestrated by him. So Kyoya plotted and planned taking notes on her likes and dislikes. He was in no hurry, after all he had two years till graduation to make her love him. But then that blond idiot Tamaki ruined everrything. Kyoya began to notice the Host King's attachment to the commoner and strangely enough her slight attachment to him. Stranger still was that as he observed the pair he began to feel jealousy gnaw at his insides. Somewhere along the lines of watching Haruhi, he realised, he had come to actually love her but so apparently had Tamaki. This filled Kyoya with another emotion he thought long forgotten: guilt. Tamaki was responsible for everything, his friends, his having a future. How could he ever try to take Haruhi away from him? Besides even if he didn't feel some obligation to his friend Haruhi would never choose a Shadow King incapable of out shining his fellow hosts. Thus Kyoya retreated further into his emotionless void determined to never again remove it. But, Kyoya smiled as he stared adoringly down at Haruhi's delicate face, that girl had a way of getting under his skin. He had slipped up a couple times, most notably on the night Tamaki had rescued her from drowning.* While he had been primarily terrified to see Haruhi pulled from the water, it tore at his heart to see her in Tamaki's arms. Later that night when she had wandered into his room Kyoya could feel the dam breaking. He held it off for as long as he could by making sharp comments about her being an inconvenience, but his body screamed to hold her, to hug her tight and keep her safe. Before he had known it she was pinned beneath him on the bed. Just as he was about to tell her the truth and let Tamaki go to hell, Haruhi said something that froze him in his tracks.

"You wouldn't do that, Kyoya-senpai because you won't get any merits from sleeping with me."

So that was she really thought of him. She saw only the cold, calculating man that he portrayed, nothing that was underneath. A mask like smile snapped into place as he moved from the bed. He couldn't let her see the hurt. After moving past an outraged Tamaki, who had barged in with the wrong assumptions, Kyoya had closed the door and staggered down the hall. The rest of the school year had passed and most of the time Kyoya's mask had stayed on. But now this. Haruhi looked so fragile and it was breaking his heart. As the other members one by one left for their homes, Kyoya finally allowed himself to pull up a chair beside her and hold the hand that Tamaki had finally release. He waited for Ranka to tell him to go home like he had all the others but instead Haruhi's father looked across the bed at him and simply said:

"You're in love with my daughter aren't you Kyoya-san." Kyoya could feel the tears slip silently down his face. He had never heard the words said aloud before and for some reason they made him dispair.

"Yes I am."

"Well good!" Ranka exclaimed, his voice seeming too loud in the quiet hospital room. "You're better than that Tamaki idiot."

"Not in Haruhi's mind." replied Kyoya bitterly. Ranka dismissively waved.

"My daughter is not stupid Kyoya-san. Soon she'll see what I already know. That Tamaki has a hole in his heart that he fills with many girls. Girls," Ranka shook his finger "not girl. That boy is in love with being loved. He'll break her heart if you let him. Take a risk and let her see the real you. I'm sure you'll change her mind." Kyoya raised Haruhi's hand, so small in his, and pressed it to his lips.

"But first she has to wake up."


	4. She Was Only Mostly Dead

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long guys *dodges tossed veggies from angry mob*. I've been visiting family plus hit a bit of a road block with this one. For those of you who guessed that our guest Chibi from Chapter 3 was an homage to Vexen from "Those Lacking Spines" by Gexegee (one of my favourite fan fics. Seriously go check it out) congrats! Your lack of prize shall arrive in three to five buisness days.

"We must hurry!" shouted Glinda as the castle crumbled around them. The pair hurtled out the decaying castle door just in time for the whole building to disolve in a heap. Panting in the village square Haruhi clutched the purple lensed opera glasses and wondered for the millionth time how she had fallen into such a bizarre world. "I'm...going...to...send...you...to...the...Wizard." Glinda gasped out, trying in vain to loosen the corset of her dress. "Those glasses need to be in his care and we need to get you out of Oz. Renge won't stop until she has either the glasses or your head. The Wizard himself came to us from another land years ago. If anyone would know how to send you home it would be him." She pointed feebly to one of the four paths leading out of the village. "Follow the Rose Line road, it will take you straight to the Wizard's Diamond city."

"I think some of those names might be wrong..." Haruhi trailed off.

"Well of course they are dear," Glinda faintly smiled, finally catching her breath. "you never did read the book."

"What?"

"Take my Usa-chan he'll help you stay on the right path," If Glinda had heard Haruhi's question she chose to ignore it. "and promise me you won't use those glasses! Even Renge wasn't sure of all their powers." Haruhi nodded.

"I promise."

"Then you better be going dear." Glinda hugged her briefly before nudding her onto the Rose Line road. Picking up Usa-chan to hold him close Haruhi took a deep breath and started down the path.

Haruhi soon realized after a few minutes of walking just why this road was named Rose Line, everywhere she looked on either side of the road there were roses of all colours and sizes. _Reminds me of the clubroom._ She thought to herself. _Wait, what club? God why can't I remember anything?_ As the day slowly turned into night Haruhi hope to see some sort of sign for a place to rest and maybe to eat. Glinda had given her a basket of food before she had left the Chibi village but after opening it Haruhi discovered that it was filled with nothing but cake. As she trugged on wishing for a simple meal not made of sugar she came to an orchard fenced in by a hedgerow of roses.

"Oh look Usa-chan! Apples! Finally some normal food!" Grabbing a few she made her way into a clearing and spotted a rather stern looking scarecrow standing outside a run down barn. Munching happily she wandered inside and took a look around. "Well," she said to Usa-chan as she finished her last apple. "I'm sure there are worse places to sleep and I don't like the idea of traveling in the dark." Climbing into the hay loft she curled into a small ball for warmth and thought of the scarecrow's painted face. _He looks so protective_, she thought as her eyelids slowly closed, _like some sort of warrior._

Haruhi slowly began to stir as the warm morning sun kissed her cheek. _That's odd,_ she thought _I didn't put those there._ Next to her was a pile of apples and three roses; red, dark blue and purple. Tucking the roses into the front pocket of her dress she grabbed an apple from the pile and went looking for Usa-chan. She found him hopping excitedly in front of the scarecrow.

"There you are Usa-chan! Are you asking Mr. Scarecrow who we should be thanking for our breakfast?" Haruhi chuckled to herself.

"You're welcome." Haruhi startled, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?!" She said, frantically grabbing the small stuffed pink rabbit and gaving him a shake. "Usa if you can speak you tell me right now!" The deep voice spoke again.

"It wasn't the Rabbit." Haruhi's large brown eyes slowly made their way up to the solem face of the scarecrow. "Those roses look nice on you." He said.

"GAH! You can talk!" Panicing Haruhi chucked her half eaten apple at his head.

"Ow."

"It's not very nice to throw apples at the people who show you kindness." Called another voice as a figure emerged from behind a tree. He appeared to be a man made entirely from metal.

"Indeed this is no way for a princess to behave." Stated a third from a nearby rose bush. With a stretch a male Lion sauntered out wearing a cardboard crown. Haruhi now had a death grip on Usa-chan and was slowly backing away from the trio. _God if only I had another couple apples to throw so I could run away. On second thought running might just make that Lion hungry._

"Don't come near me." Haruhi threatened, brandishing a very lifeless looking Usa-chan. "I have a killer rabbit." She failed to noticed that the afore mentioned rabbit had turned rather blue because of her paniced squeezing.

"Calm down." said the Tin Man looking rather bored with the whole situation. "We aren't going to hurt you. After all you're the one who killed the Witch Eclair aren't you?"

"Injured rather grievously." corrected Haruhi. She held up an unconscious Usa-chan, "This is the one who actually killed her. With a baseball bat pulled out of thin air I might add."

"What an unwilling Heroine," Tin Man muttered. "Well regardless we aren't your enemies but rather have our own grudges against Eclair and her sister Renge. For example I used to be a man until Renge fell in love with me. When I refused to marry her she cursed me, cutting out my heart and turning my body to metal."

"I used to be a King," said the Lion as he fluffed his mane, "but then Eclair turned me into a beast when I would not serve her." Haruhi pointed to the silent Scarecrow.

"What about him?"

"Him?" replied the Lion. "Oh Renge just hated him." The Scarecrow nodded.

"We stayed hidden for years," continued the Tin Man "afraid of being spotted by Eclair's glasses and coming to an even worse fate. But rumors have traveled through Oz that Glinda has given you the glasses and sent you to see the Wizard."

"So we sought you out because no fair maiden should travel through unknown perils alone!" interrupted the Lion.

"And because we were also headed that way to have the Wizard remove our curses." said the Tin Man matter-of-factly. Scarecrow nodded once more.

"Thus I shall return to my life of princesses and love!" declared the Lion. "Come with me fair creature," he sang, standing on two paws to give Haruhi a crushing hug. "I shall protect you from harm!"

"Thanks but I think I can manage." said Haruhi, untangling herself from the Lion's embrace. "Besides I've never been much for the whole damsel in distress thing."

"Oh so you know all about how to get through the forest?" the Tin Man asked coyly. "And how to handle Renge's Flying Monkeys?"

"Well no..."

"Not to mention the proper etiquette for once you get to Diamond City." added the Lion.

"Finding food." mumbled the Scarecrow as he placed Usa-chan on his shoulders.

"Ok fine!" shouted Haruhi. "We'll travel together but no slowing me down. I just want to get to the Wizard and get home as quickly as possible."

"Deal." said the trio in unison.

"So how do we get there? Glinda told me to follow the Rose Line Road but the roses seem to end here."

"Oh that's easy," replied Lion with a dismissive wave of his paw. "We go through the Fangirl Forest." Haruhi shuddered. For some reason that name sounded ominous. The Lion noticed her unpleasant expression.

"Oh don't worry. They're mostly harmless."

Author's Note: Hopefully I'll have Chapter 5 out in much better time so stay tuned for more Kyoya!


	5. Mother Superior

Author's Note: And Chapter 5 is finally here! I wanted to take some time with the other Hosts and so this isn't as Kyoya centric and Chapter 3 but I figured the other Hosts deserved it. Enjoy!

Kaoru had spent most of the night hearing Hikaru pace in the room next door with the occational resounding smash of expensive sounding things. Kaoru knew how much Haruhi ment to his brother, how much she ment to all of them but in the darkest corner of his mind he felt anger towards his fellow Host. _This is what we always feared Hikaru. Why we always kept everyone else out. When you let people in they hurt you over and over. How could Haruhi do this to us how could she make us feel this pain?_ In his heart Kaoru knew this wasn't Haruhi's doing but as someone so unused to heartache he could only cry out against her. In the room next door Hikaru picked up another vase. _How could I?! How could I have let her get like this?! I should have noticed something was wrong! Should have done something! _ He hurled the vase at the mirror obliterating his reflextion. The room wass quickly being torn apart by his rage. Suddenly exhausted, Hikaru sank to his knees surrounded by wreckage. _I'm so sorry Haruhi, I'm so sorry._

In another mansion under the same night sky Tamaki lay tossing and turning. Hospital visits always reminded him of his mother and he could feel all the old hurts flooding back. Seeing his mother get so frail, having to leave her, living here as a reject to his own family; these things played like a mantra in his mind. On a normal night when the pain of being separated from his mother became too great, Tamaki thought of Haruhi and like a balm his mind would be eased. But not tonight, tonight she was part of the pain. Tamaki didn't know what he would do if he lost Haruhi. He had grown to need her like an addict. On the days when it got to be too much he could feel her presence holding him together. He played his role as King well and had a mask to rival Kyoya's but it seemed like all that would melt away if Haruhi were gone.

Hunny and Mori ran combat drills well into dawn. Neither spoke, like their bodies, their minds were in perfect sync. Mori could sense Hunny's worry, his movements were lack luster and almost sloppy, the small man's thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Likewise Hunny could see the tension in his cousin's blows, he kept punching through the practice dummies instead of just landing hits. Both were concerned for the other but neither wanted to speak. This had been their relationship for years, understanding without speach and silent support. Together they began another set of exercises and wordlessly prayed for their friend.

Ranka slowly sipped his twelfth cup of disgusting hospital coffee and smiled down at his daught and Kyoya. It was almost 7 in the morning and Kyoya hadn't let go of her hand once but had rather doses off beside her still holding on like it was his life line. Unlike the young man, Ranka had be unable to sleep, afraid that the moment he closed his eyes Haruhi would worsen. The doctor's kept assuring them that she was stable and that the serious danger had passed but still she remained asleep. _Why won't you wake up baby girl? You have so much out here waiting for you. What is keeping you from us?_ Ranka could hear some faint yelling in the hall and stuck his head out to investigate.

"What do you mean we can't see her?!" Hikaru was shouting.

"Please Sir, it's too early for visiting hours and your yelling is disturbing the other patients!" A rather flustered looking nurse was doing her best to hold off five furious Hosts. Ranka sighed, he was going to regret this.

"It's ok Miss, I'm sure my daughter wouldn't mind and it will be the easiest way to get them to be quiet. Trust me you won't be getting these gentlemen to leave." He ushered them inside. "But you five _**will**_ be quiet otherwise drag queen or not, I _**will**_ kick each and every one of your asses._**Got it?**_" The Hosts all shook their heads so quickly you could almost hear them rattle.

"Has Kyoya-senpai been here all night?" asked Kaoru pointing at the slumped figure. Hikaru's fist clentched.

"And what is he doing holding her hand?!" Tamaki's eyes grew wide. He had never seen Kyoya look so vunerable before and the way he clung to Haruhi's hand made his stomach feel like a red hot knife had plunged through it.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" he said, faking a laugh. "Let's wake Mommy up and show him that we are all here." Tamaki reached over and slid Haruhi's hand from Kyoya's. Suddenly the Shadow King began to glow with his trade mark dark purple aura.

"THE LOW BLOOD PRESSURE DEMON LORD! HE AWAKENS!" paniced the Twins in unison. Kyoya's hand snaked out and clamped down on Tamaki's wrist.

"Let go of her. NOW!" Startled Tamaki dropped his pretend daughter's hand hid behind Mori. And just as quickly as he had woken, Kyoya took Haruhi's hand again and fell sound asleep.

"Yea," remarked Ranka taking a sip of his coffee, "Probably should have mentioned that. He's gotten very upset every time someone tries to separate them. You should have seen what he did to an intern a few hours ago. I've just been having the staff work around them. It's kind of sweet really." He took another casual sip.

"Takashi," chirped Hunny "I think Kyo-chan is in love with Haru-chan!" The room suddenly became very tense as Tamaki crawled away to start a new mushroom corner and Hikaru's face darkened with murderous intent.

"Mmhmm."

Author's Note: So it's about 4 in the morning here but I wanted you guys to have the next chapter. No of course those large cups of coffee had nothing to do with it... IT WAS FOR LOVE I TELL YOU NOT CAFFINE! *passes out*


	6. Death By Mass Glomp

Author's Note: Can I just say that I had so much fun writing this?

"MOSTLY HARMLESS! IN WHAT CONCEIVABLE WAY IS THIS 'MOSTLY HARMLESS?!"

-Earlier that Day-

As the four travellers approached the forbiding forest Haruhi felt her sense of dread grow. _Something about this forest just doesn't sit right with me._

"Are you sure about this Tin Man? There has to be a safer way to the Diamond city." Tin Man kept marching on into the dark and dense cluster of trees heedless of Haruhi's concern.

"We'll be fine so long as we follow a very simple rule: avoid 'squee' worthy moments at all costs. That means no hugging, shy smiles, or affection of any kind. The Fangirls don't attack unless provoked and even then they only glomp in groups to bring down their prey. Worse case senario we just have to climb a tree to avoid the clusters." As they traveled deeper into the woods they could hear the faint calls of the Fangirls all around them.

_DesuDesuDesu...Kaaaaaaawiiiiiiii...NYANYA...DesuDesuDesu...Kaaaaaawiiiiii...NYANYA_

Suddenly another soft sound could be heard among the Fangirl cries.

_Oh ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho!_

"RENGE!" Haruhi spotted the Witch perched in the high branches of a sinister looking tree.

"My my did my little pretty find some new friends? Ah it makes me long for Eclair to still be alive so she could see our toys out and about. Oh well I'll just have to play with you in her memory. You three!" She snapped, pointing at Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man. "Give me the girl and I'll let you go seek out your fool of a Wizard." Tin Man and Scarecrow both moved in front of Haruhi, shielding her from Renge's view.

"Never Witch!" Tin Man shouted. "All of us still remember what you did to us and we aren't about to let you take Haruhi." Scarecrow grunted in affirmation.

"Fiiiiine," sighed Renge, twirling her hair around a finger. "Have it your way." She twitched her nose. Haruhi felt the ground shift beneath her feet and pitch her off balance. The Tin Man reflexively turned when he heard her cry out and she fell against his chest in the most faerie tale of styles.

"Aw hell." Tin Man scooped her up and began running with Lion and Scarecrow close behind. "We gotta get out of here before the Fangirls..." A high pitched keening filled the forest.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Damn."

-And that's how our heros found themselves running for their lives-

"'MOSTLY HARMLESS'! IN WHAT CONCEIVABLE WAY IS THIS 'MOSTLY HARMLESS?!" Haruhi shouted as she watched a swarm of female homunculi shred their way through several trees. Holding on to Tin Man for dear life she stared in horror as with a battle cry of "Yaoi Yaoi!" the Fangirls surged forward and nipped ravenously at Lion's tail.

"'Mostly' being the key word ok!" Tin Man yelled back. "Sometimes they get locked on to something and don't stop till they get it. Today we're it."

"Can't we climb a tree like you said?" Haruhi asked, eyes going wide as several Fangirls began to pull large wooden paddles from straps on their backs.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A CLUSTER TO YOU?!" panted Tin Man. "This is a herd! If we stopped even long enough try to get up a tree they would mass glomp us."

"And dare I ask what happens with a mass glomp?"

"They'd tear us apart with their version of love till only our bones would be left." The Fangirls were starting to gain on them.

"I'm open to hear a plan 'B'!"

"Fangirls hate direct sunlight which is why they never leave the Forest. If we can just make it to the other side of that tree line." He pointed a few yards ahead. "We'll be safe. If not, we're Fan kibble. Hold on!" Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow put on an extra burst of speed and Tin Man tightened his grip on Haruhi. "Almost there!"

The group burst into the sunlight and collapsed into a heap. Behind them the Fangirls hissed from the shadows in rage.

"You know," panted Lion "They weren't as bad as I was expecting." The other three stared at him in disbelief. "Ok so they were a little bitey... as a true prince I can't help but love all princesses. Even," He glanced worriedly at the Forest "the crazy ones." _I can't help but feel that I know him from somewhere. _Haruhi thought. _All his talk of princesses is so familiar._ Looking around she suddenly got a smile on her face.

"Hey look," Haruhi called "roses! The road has started again! Come on you three we can't be far now!"

Author's Note: Well hopefully I haven't offended too many of my fellow fangirls with this chapter, it was all in jest I promise. I mean I don't honestly think we're a bunch of sun fearing glomp monsters, I mean that would be just silly right? *Sun comes up* _Hiiiiiiiiissssssss._


	7. Holey Soul Batman

Author's Note: Since the last Chapter was a little shorter than normal I'm double posting it with this Chapter. Enjoy!

As noon came and went Kyoya finally began to stir. The twins, Mori, Hunny and Ranka had left for lunch after Ranka's dramatic complaints about the food. Tamaki had stayed behind on Ranka's polite suggestion that maybe he and Kyoya should talk. So the King had waited and had watched over the two people most precious in his life. Part of him raged against Kyoya, wanted to rip him from Haruhi's side and never let him near her again. The other side could see that like himself, Haruhi was Kyoya's salvation. Both of the men had gravitated towards this pure and perfect person in their lives and both had come to find themselves in her sway. _The funny thing about Haruhi,_ Tamaki had thought as he watched the pair sleep,_ is that she has absolutely no idea the power she has over us. This commoner of ours could crush us in ways like no other and yet she's oblivious to it all._

Kyoya awoke with a stretch and adjusted his glasses. So Ranka had let him sleep here all night eh? He had brief memories being conscious at various points in the night, but other than that he couldn't remember when he had last slept so well. It was then that he noticed Tamaki.

"Ah Tamaki, you're here early."

"Actually it's past noon Kyoya and the club has been here since this morning. The others went out for lunch so I thought that the two of us could spend some time together like the old days." Though his voice carried it's usual high spirited candor, Kyoya could sense that something was wrong. Tamaki hadn't called himself "Daddy" once nor had he referred to Kyoya as "Mommy". He decided to let Tamaki tell him what was wrong in his own time.

"The doctor says that Haruhi is out of harm's way and that she should be waking up soon." He crossed the room and poured himself some water. " I've already taken the liberty of preparing her a wing at my home and hiring the best nurses for her care when she is discharged. Surprisingly it was my father's idea to have her stay with us till she is fully recovered, though Ranka didn't seem to mind."

"Kyoya, are you in love with Haruhi?" The glass slipped from the Shadow King's fingers. He heard it smash faintly as if the whole room had been muffled. This is the moment that he had been dreading. Though Tamaki's head hung low, Kyoya could see the tears fall from his face. "When we came in this morning you wouldn't let go of her hand, Hunny-senpai was the first to figure it out and now this talk of you moving her into your house," Tamaki's rambling was starting to pick up speed. "and I didn't want to believe Hunny-senpai but now..." He looked up at his dark haired friend with a face that made Kyoya's heart break. "I need to hear it from you."

"Yes I am." Tamaki's face grew cruel. Storming across the room he began throwing punches at his fellow Host, raging all the while. "I tried to deny it for so long Tamaki. I could see how much she ment to you and you mean so much to me." He dogded another of Tamaki's wild strikes. "But I can't anymore! The three of us are friends and we have to be honest with each other." The blows ceased. "Tamaki if she chooses you I won't stop it, it'll be just enough to see her happy, but I won't fight my feelings anymore. Once Haruhi is better I intend to tell her how I feel and I hope that as my friend you can support that." Tamaki turned his back to his friend.

"I will never let someone else take Haruhi away from me." He whispered, words laden with venom.

"Then you don't really love my daughter." The duo turned to see Ranka and the rest of the Host Club in the door way. "Haruhi is not a toy that you can just refuse to share," He continued. "She's a person with her own choices to make. And if that choice is not you then you very well better respect that!"

"But Ranka, I love your daughter. How can I just hand her over and pretend that it's not killing me?" Ranka shook his head.

"Because that's what love is Tamaki. Love is like what Kyoya said, it is putting their happiness first whether or not it is with you. Love means that it's not about you anymore it's about them." Tamaki stormed from the room, shoving his friends from his path.

"I've never seen Tama-chan so angry." whispered Hunny.

"That boy has a hole in his soul that he has been trying to fill for years." sighed Ranka. "He believes himself to be in love because Haruhi fits the hole best. Eventually he would figure out that the hole was still there and try to fill it with something else, and I'll be damned if I let him break my daughter's heart that way. Tamaki needs to fix it himself before he can ever hope to really know love. But enough of this, you boys came to visit! Who wants to hear cute stories about my Haruhi?" As Ranka and his friends all chatted away, Kyoya paused to take one last look at the door his best friend had stormed through. He hoped he hadn't lost him forever.

Author's Note: Gah this chapter made me so sad while I was writing it. But don't worry we're going back to Haruhi's kooky Oz next chapter!


	8. Till It's Gone

Author's Note: A Happy late Thanksgiving to all my readers from the States. To everyone else: carry on and ignore the lady with nonapplicable holiday sentiments. This Oz dream chapter is a bit more serious than the others. I know usually in Haruhi's head things are a bit more happy-bouncy but hopefully things aren't too much of a downer.

"I swear we've passed those trees before." When Haruhi, Lion, Scarecrow, and Tinman had finally escaped the Fangirl Forest they had seen the faint outline of Diamond City on the horizon. Now, after almost a full day's walking they found themselves no closer. There the city still stood, a tiny smudge before them, mocking their efforts.

"How can we have passed those trees? We've been following the path's straight line to the City, not walkng in circles." Haruhi snapped at Lion.

"Well regardless the sun is setting and we should find someplace to spend the night." said Tinman. "Overly familiar trees are as good of a place as any." The group trudged off the path and into the small wooded thicket. "I'll get some firewood, Scarecrow see if you can find some food and Lion stay here and watch over Dorthy."

"I shall protect our princess with my life." Lion roared before sauntering over to stand next to Haruhi.

"Of course you will pussy cat." she replied condscendingly. Lion bristled.

"I'm not some house pet!"

"And I'm not a princess."

"Fair enough," Lion plopped himself down and stretched out in the long grass. "I miss being a King." He motioned with a flick of his tail for Haruhi to join him. "You should have seen my palace, it is a testament to all that is lovely in this world. I spent hours filling it with every luxury a beautiful woman would love. They use to flock to my castle in droves and my days would be passed in perfecting love. My mother, the late queen, had died when I was very young and my father the King was often away on campaigns to expand our territory or negotiate with our allies. So in the tradition of most royality, I was raised by an army of nurses and governesses. By an early age I learned that these women adored me. I had inherited my mother's beauty and my father's natural talent for saying the right thing and the love of these women soothed the loss of my mother. As I grew older it became a game, how quickly could I win people over, make them love me? I became obsessed with the notion of love and the dizzying high it gave that could take away all pain. Nothing in the world is bad when you're loved." Lion paused and stared off at the sky as it surrendered it's last rays of sunlight. "But then Eclair showed up in my court with an offer to combine our forces. I tried to woo her, make her one of my pets but she seemed immune to everything I did. With no chance to get the adoration I craved I refused her offer. That was when she cursed me. I remember hearing all the women scream and the looks of disgust they gave me. I called out to them as they ran away but not one stayed. What I hadn't realised in all those years was that while I had been using them, they had been using me and now I was worthless to them. I've been trying to get my curse broken ever since."

"What are we talking about?" Tinman walked into the clearing carry an armload of wood with Scarecrow right behind him.

"Lion was telling me about his life before he got cursed." Haruhi replied taking some of the berries that Scarecrow had gathered. "Which made me realise that I really don't know much about any of you. Like what your names were before you got cursed and if you had families."

"That hardly matters." Tinman said sharply as he began to build a fire.

"Oh come on we have time to kill." She gave Scarecrow a small poke in his straw filled torso. "Please?" He smiled down at her.

"Renge cursed me to get to Glinda." Haruhi's eyes grew wide.

"Why would she do that?" Scarecrow took a deep breath and pulled Usa-chan from his shoulders to his lap.

"He and I used to be lovers before he became a Witch."

"She and you used to be...Wait what 'he'?!" Lion and Tinman gave a little chuckle.

"Glinda was born as a male but from the time we were kds he loved dressing as a girl and cute things." continued Scarecrow. "We had been childhood friends but as the years went on we became lovers. I begged him to keep our relationship a secret to protect him. He was becoming very powerful and I knew that someday someone would try to use me to hurt him. But Glinda was fearless. He insisted that we had nothing to fear or hide and for a while we were happy living our love in the open." He hugged Usa closer to his chest. "But then Glinda tried to go after Renge. A spy tipped Renge off that he was coming and instead of facing the fight head on she came after me. She turned me into this and held me prisoner at her castle. When they finally met to fight Renge taunted Glinda with what she had done to me and threatened worse should he try to fight her again. Scared for me Glinda hid me in the feild where you found me and promised revenge. We've been separated ever since." Haruhi leaned over and hugged the tall man.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel."

"So what about you Haruhi, why are you in Oz?" asked Lion.

"I'm not sure. I don't even remember how I got here, just waking up having fallen on Eclair. Sometimes I'll get flashes or certain things will feel familiar. Like you three, I feel like we've met before, but everything else is just blank." She shrugged.

"Well there must be a reason you're here." said Lion assuredly.

"Ok enough talk you three, Scarecrow and I might not need sleep but you, Lion, and Haruhi do. I won't be having you slow us down tomorrow so get some sleep." Tinman barked from across the fire. As Haruhi curled up next to Lion she stared up into the night sky. _If there is a reason why I'm here, I hope I find it soon._ She thought. _I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something important._

Haruhi paniced awake. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, but there was Lion still next to her and Tinman by the fire.

"Have a bad dream?" He asked as he added another log to the dying fire. She shook her head.

"Like everything else I can't seem to remember. All I do know is I something scared me enough to wake me up." She glanced around. "Where's Scarecrow?"

"Fire makes him uneasy so he and Usa wandered a little ways away. But he can handle himself." Haruhi got up and walked around the fire to sit next to the metal man.

"You know earlier everyone else told me their story, but not you. Why not?" He kept his gaze on the fire.

"You should go back to sleep." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Ok fine! Stubborn girl." He let out a deep sigh. "I, of course, was a man once, but was then cursed into this monstrosity. I and my two brothers worked under our father as military advisors to the Wizard. My father was a cut throat man and expected no less from his sons. I met Renge before she became a Witch. Oh yes she wasn't always this way, " he said noticing Haruhi's surprise. "Her father was an influencal man and we attended the same parties. It was at one of these parties that she confessed her obsession with me. I laughed at her, called her a silly girl and turned my back. I had been brought up that emotions were something to exploit, a weakness, and I despised seeing them in others. Years passed and one day Renge showed up at my family home demanding to see me. Not wishing to cause a scandal I agreed to meet her and had a servant show her to my room. She began to scream at me the moment the door closed that I would pay for my heartlessness and that she would destroy everything I did care for since I would not love her. I tried to sooth her but as I drew close she pulled a knife from her sleeve. I remember trying to dodge her attack but being too slow. I remember the fire that seared across my chest as she cut out my heart. Later when my father found me, Renge had escaped and let me behind with this metal body. Where my heart should be she had pinned a note, 'Now you are as cold outside as you are inside. May you live to see everything around you fall'. In the years that passed Renge became a rebel against the Wizard and in one of her more sucessful skirmishes she took the life of my father. When my brothers succeeded him they cast me out. My disfigurement had become an embarrassment to our family. Glinda found me and brought me to where he had hidden Scarecrow. Thus I passed my days in torment of all I had lost just like Renge wished." He tapped softly on his metal chest. "For something I never would have thought to miss, it causes me great pain." Haruhi leaned over to rest her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Tinman placed his arm around her.

"So am I."

Author's Note: As a heads up I'm letting you all know next Chapter will be continuing in Haruhi's Oz NOT returning to Kyoya. Don't worry he'll be back soon so deep breaths and keep reading!


	9. Where's the Thump Thump?

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys and gals. Hope you enjoy!

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Another window shattered as Renge screamed in rage. "Hikaru! Kaoru! GET IN HERE NOW!" Identical winged monkeys with ginger fur fluttered into her chamber.

"Yes mistress?" They asked in unison.

"That creature, that _girl_," she spat, "not only did she escape the Forest completely unscathed according to my scout, but now this!" She thrust a plain wooden box under their noses. "Just listen to it!" Hikaru and Kaoru place their ears against the dark oak. Inside they could make out a faint rhythmic thump. "It's his heart!" Renge shrieked snatching the box back. "She's made it start beating again! If I don't do something she is going take everything from me; the glasses, my power, and his heart. THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" She leaned into their faces with a menacing sneer. "Which is why you, my most loyal pets will assemble the others and bring those four to me. I will deal with them myself in the most slow and painful ways I know. NOW FLY!" With that Hikaru and Kaoru took to wing and soared away with the rest of their flock. "Pretty little Haruhi, this ends now." Renge whispered hugging the box tight.

"...So then I said sir you must be mistaken I was just checking your wife's lips for poison!" Lion gave a roaring laugh. "Of course war nearly broke out between our two countries but in hindsight it was quite funny."

"I think you and I might disagree on that." muttered Haruhi. Suddenly Scarecrow halted the group and raised a finger to his painted lips. "What is it?" Haruhi whispered holding onto his arm.

"We're being followed. I've noticed them since we left the thicket this morning." Usa-chan gave a nod from Scarecrow's shoulder.

"What do you think they want?" asked Tinman. Scarecrow pointed at a small grouping of rocks lining the path ahead of them.

"They're waiting till we have to pass through that rock cluster. It'll bottle neck us and make us easy to ambush."

"Is there any way around?" wimpered Lion "I'm more a lover than a fighter you know." Scarecrow nodded.

"When we reach the rocks we split up and run for cover." The other three nodded solemnly. "Wait till I give the signal. Let's keep walking." Linking arms they continued down the Rose Line Road trying to give no sign that they knew about their followers. Suddenly a high pitched battle cry split the sky and a swarm of winged shadows darkened the sky.

"FLYING MONKEYS!" Tinman shouted. "Everyone RUN!" He grabbed Haruhi's hand and sped towards the rocks. But as his hand closed on hers Haruhi could feel two others grasp onto her shoulders and begin to lift her into the air.

"TINMAN!" She cried as Hikaru and Kaoru began to lift her into the air.

"HARUHI!" Her hand slipped from his as with one final tug the Monkeys pulled her away.

"Don't worry," said the Monkey on her right, "your friends will be joining you." finished the Monkey on her left. "See?" they asked in sync. Haruhi craned her next and through her tears she could see Scarecrow, Usa-chan, and Lion flying behind her in the grasps of the other Monkeys.

"Tinman got away," she sighed in relief "thank god."

The Monkeys roughly dumped Haruhi, Lion, Usa, and Scarecrow on the cold chamber floor.

"So glad you four could join me. It has been so terribly long since I've had company." Renge stepped from the shadows holding the wooden box. "Wait!" she called out as the Monkeys began to drift away. "There is only three of them and Glinda's stupid rabbit. Where is the metal one?"

"He got away Mistress." answered Hikaru.

"Then go back out and get him you idiots!" Renge shrieked stamping her foot. "Or so help me I will carve your brother's face while you watch!"

"Yes Mistress." The two Monkeys bowed and flew from the room.

"Now where were we? Ah yes." She snapped her fingers causing ropes to appear and bind their wrists. "Comfy? Now Haruhi dear, you and I have business to discuss. You have something that belongs to me and I want it. How I get it is up to you but make no mistake i will have my sister's glasses." Haruhi glared defiantly up at the Witch.

"Over my dead body." Renge clapped her hands and gave a girlish giggle.

"Oh definitely a possibility but not the first one I will use." She leaned down and took Haruhi's face in her hands. "You see let me tell you how this is going to go down my little hero. The pain will start with your friends, nice and slow so that you have time to savor their suffering. Then one by one I will let them gasp their last, only when that is done will I get to you." She dug her nails into Haruhi's cheek. "Of course it doesn't have to be this way you could just give me the glasses and I'll send you on your way. You can go to that fool wizard, let him send you home, I won't stop you." She stood, dusting off her hands. "I'll give you the night to think it over." Renge snapped her fingers and a group of Monkeys hauled the four to their feet. "Put them in the tower."

Author's Note: Dang evil Renge you scary! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!


	10. Self Rescuing Princess

Author's Note: Second to last Chapter and it's out in a jiff! Enjoy my little woogies! Side note: It's 5 in the morning and I may be a little loopy...sorry.

_"Tinman got away," Haruhi sighed in relief "thank god."_

Tinman tore the wing from a Monkey's back and snatched another by the throat as it attacked him. The rest of the flock had retreated from his wrath and were following in the wake of Haruhi, Lion, Scarecrow and Usa-chan's captors. He watched them disapear into the distance and tightened his grip on the captured Monkey.

"There is no need to talk though I know you can. I have a message for your Mistress, nod so I know you understand." The beast gave a weak nod. "Tell her that long ago she stole something of mine and I acknowledged my fault in it. But now she has stolen people I care for and my mercy has expired. Tell Renge that my vengance shall be absolute and that I am coming for her." He flung the monkey away from him. "Take your wounded with you and get out of my sight." Tinman walked the familiar path to Renge's castle till day break. As he glanced up at the towers that had once belonged to his father he wondered once more at the rage coursing through him. _Strange that I could still feel such things without my heart. But ever since that girl appeared it has ached again._ He had walked all night and at one point had nearly been spotted by another flock of Monkeys, but he ducked out of sight and trudged on. He stopped only once as he came across an old woodman's shack. Pausing only long enough to take an axe leaning against a forgotten wood pile, he had continued his march with it across his shoulders. He now thumped that axe defiantly against the castle doors and screamed into the sky.

"RENGE!" A small brown haired head peeked from an upper window.

"Ah well this _is_ a surprise! When my Monkeys failed to retrieve you, _twice,_ I never would have expected that all I had to do was wait for you to show up. Hikaru, Kaoru; darlings please show our guest to the drawing room. Oh ho ho ho." The doors swung open and he was ushered in by the twin Monkeys. He was surprised to notice that they didn't try to remove his axe. After climbing several sets of stairs he entered the tower room to see his companions laying bound on the stone floor. Before he could react, Renge flicked her wrist and the axe was wrenched from his grip and embedded its blade in the ceiling.

"Tisk tisk my love, an axe against me? Even you know better than that. So much for your absolute vengance." Tinman's knuckles creaked as he clenched his fist.

"Let them go Renge you have me. They have nothing to do with this." Renge gave a half hearted chuckle and ran a finger lovingly acrossed the box containing his heart as it rested in her lap.

"As sweet and conceited as that is dearheart, they have everything to do with this. Or have you forgotten so soon that _she_," she pointed a threatening finger at Haruhi, "has my glasses. Did you really think this was all about you? Sweet Kyoya I already have what I want from you." Renge gave the box a little pat.

_Kyoya Kyoya Kyoya Kyoya..._

The name echoed in Haruhi's head like a beating drum, bringing flashes of her life flooding through. Suddenly she remembered everything: the clubroom, her fellow hosts , her father and most of all: Kyoya.

"This isn't real." Renge's attention snapped to the slim girl now standing defiantly before her.

"What did you say?!" The ropes disolved from Haruhi's wrists.

"You, them, all of this. All of it is in my head." She pulled the opera glasses from her pocket and held them as they slowly began to shift into a sword. "And you have now power here." In the span of a blink, Haruhi dashed forward and thrust the sword into the Witch's heart. With a scream Renge clutched the blade protruding from her chest and slowly faded away. The sword returned to glasses and fell into Haruhi's outstretched hand.

"I knew you would figure it out Haru-chan." Haruhi spun and smiled at the small blonde.

"Glinda! Or should I say Hunny-senpai?" The petite man appeared in a cloud of pink glitter. "And you're Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai." Haruhi pointed to each man in turn as they took their true forms till only Tinman remained. "Kyoya-senpai," she smiled at the metal man. "My Kyoya, how could I not know you?" Kyoya, now human once again, pulled her close and tilted her face up towards his.

"Part of you always did Haruhi." Hunny cleared his throat.

"Haru-chan it's time to look in the glasses." Haruhi looked at her friend with confusion.

"But you told me to never use them."

"That's because you weren't ready yet. You needed time to let your brain catch up to your heart. A moment to stop denying yourself what you want." Haruhi brought the glasses to her eyes. Through the purple lenses she could see herself lying in a hospital bed. Her father was looking out of the window and their were tears on his face. At her side was Kyoya-senpai holding her hand and whispering words she couldn't make out, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Hunny tapped her shoulder gently.

"It's time for you to go home Haru-chan." Haruhi nodded and handed him the glasses. Kyoya picked up his heart's box from where Renge had dropped it and pressed it into her hands.

"Don't forget me when you wake up." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Come back to me my love."

Then everything went black.

Author's Note: Time for Haruhi to wake up guys and gals I can't wait! Last Chapter will be up soon!


	11. Tinman's Heart

Author's Note: Last Chapter :(

I want to thank everyone who took the time to write such nice and supportive reviews. Also I will be using part of the lyrics that gave me the idea to write this story. The song is called "Real Life Fairytale" by Plumb. Enjoy!

_Come back to me my love..._

**You ran around inside my head**

**When you passed out, I felt dead**

**And I realized you make me live**

Kyoya reached out and brushed an errand strand of Haruhi's dark hair from her face. Two days ago the doctors had checked her vitals and though they were stable they had pronounced her to be in a comatose state.

"Her chances of waking up decrease by the day." Dr. Iishi had told Kyoya in hushed tones as Ranka stood by his daughter. "I've ran ever test and there's no medical reason keeping her from gaining consciousness. The state seems to be purely psychological. But regardless of the cause there is nothing we can do for her here. It's all up to her." So with heavy hearts, Kyoya and Ranka had signed the necessary paperwork and transfered their precious cargo to the Ootori mansion. A full day passed, and then another. Kind nurses came twice a day to care for Haruhi and the other Hosts visited often, sometimes neglecting their classes to do so. They checked on Kyoya as much as Haruhi, reminding him to eat and shower. All the Hosts that is, except Tamaki. According to Hikaru, when Kyoya had asked about their way ward King, none of the club had seen him except for brief glimpses at school and even then he spoke to no one. But most surprising to Kyoya was the amount of support shown by his father. Kyoya had never known him to look out for anything but his own interest and while he was not entirely convinced that his father didn't indeed have a stake in Haruhi's health, Kyoya thought he could see a small glimer of real concern. It was now the early morning of the third day since he had brought Haruhi home, five days in total since she had succumed to her fever, and Kyoya was beginning spiral into an even deeper despair. A despair that felt even more lonesome when yesterday Ranka had announced his plan to return to work.

"I love my baby girl with all my heart," he had said. "but I am beginning to go mad in this room. Haruhi would tell me to keep busy and trust in her to return to us. I am doing no good being here and just taking up space." Ranka smiled down at the younger man. "She is in wonderful hands, Kyoya-san, yours." And with that he had gone home to his apartment. So here Kyoya sat, beside the girl his heart belonged to, and whispered his prayer to what ever deity would listen.

_Please, give her back to me._

**And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand**

**No matter where, you are there**

**Will I ever see, what you could see in me?**

Kyoya watched the faint dawn light slowly creep in from the unshuttered window and dance across Haruhi's pale face. _So beautiful and so hopeless._ He thought, letting his head sink down to rest on the edge of her bed. Giving himself into the despair, Kyoya began to cry.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi's voice was small and weak but it's sound made his heart stop. Not trusting his senses, he kept his head bent, thinking he had finally snapped and was imagining the whole thing. Then with the delicacy of a dove he felt her hand alight on his head. Hardly daring to breathe Kyoya slowly trailed his eyes up to meet her's and lost himself in two pools of warm amber brown.

"Haruhi." Her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

**You are my Light, you are my Star**

**You are my Sunshine and my Dark**

**You are the everything I dreamed about**

Haruhi smiled up at him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting senpai but there was something I needed to do. While I was asleep I had this fantastic dream that taught me something. Would you like to know what that is?" Not trusting himself to speak lest she disolve away into thin air Kyoya simply nodded. "I love you Kyoya-senpai. Every little thing about you from the way you hide your heart away to how you get under my skin like no one else. But I could never admit that to myself you see, I was too full of pride, until this dream. When I fainted my heart finally had a chance to speak and I was forced to listen. Whether or not you feel the same way I promised myself I would tell you the truth when I woke up." She looked a bit sheepish. "Though from the look on your face I can't tell if that was the right choice." She glanced again at his alarmed expression. Wiping the last traces of tears from his eyes, Kyoya leaned forward and encircled Haruhi's small frame with his arms.

"That, Haruhi," he whispered, "was exactly the right thing to say." As he kissed her forehead, Haruhi let herself return his embrace and melted against his chest.

**You are the guy who stole my heart**

**I am the girl you're always fighting for**

**We have a love people dream about**

**A Real Life Fairy Tale**

Kyoya spent the next few hours selfishly keeping Haruhi all to himself but eventually he begrudingly gave in to her demands that they call the others and her father.

"There will be hell to pay if they find out you didn't tell them the moment I woke up." She pointed out. Ranka was the first to show up with the Twins, Hunny, and Mori hot on his heels. Haruhi handled the commotion with her usual calm, answering all of their questions in turn, though she stayed seated on Kyoya's lap the entire time. Slowly but surely she got Hikaru, Kaoru and her father to calm down to the point where they were no longer talking all at once.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan!" Hunny bounced like a caffinated tennis ball in front of her. "Do you love Kyo-chan?" Haruhi felt her face turn scarlet but managed a quick nod. Suddenly she noticed that one of their number was missing.

"Where's Tamaki-senpai?" None of the Hosts could meet her eye.

"He and Kyoya had a bit of a falling out sweetie." Ranka explained letting the reason for their fight go unmentioned. No need to upset Haruhi this soon after her recovery.

"Oh." She said sofly with sadness in her voice.

"You know I'm not okay with this." Hikaru stated, changing the subject. He gestured to Haruhi nestled against Kyoya. "I mean Haruhi, I know you just told us that you love him but are you sure that nap of yours didn't shake a screw loose? He is the Demon Lord after all."

"Of course she does." said Mori in a rare moment of eloquence. "Didn't you know that?"

"Takashi and I have known for ages!" piped up Hunny. "We were just waiting for the rest of you to catch up. Especially you two." he beamed at Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi laughed softly.

"I guess I did take a while didn't I?" The conversation drifted towards other topics and Kyoya felt his face begin to ache from the constantly smiling. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door and one of the many Ootori maids entered.

"A Mr. Tamaki Suoh is here to see you Kyoya-sama." Kyoya gently slid Haruhi from his lap and placed her on the bed. The joy had been sucked from the room's atmosphere with those simple words and was replaced by dread. The rest of the group looked from Kyoya to the door and back knowing that the happiness, or the carriage ride as Kaoru often called it in his private thoughts, of their little family rested on this moment. Excusing himself from the room Kyoya closed the door behind him.

**I thought that I would be alone**

**You caught my eye and I was home**

**And I realized that this was love**

**I see the world through different eyes**

**I look at you by my side**

**No matter where, you're always there**

He found Tamaki standing in the entrance to the mansion.

"Hunny-senpai told me she was awake. I brought her these." He held out a dozen white roses, his colour roses Kyoya noted as he took them. "Please tell her I wish her a speedy recovery and that Daddy misses his little girl." He flashed a poor imitation of his usual dazzling smile and turned to leave.

"Tamaki wait," Kyoya called out to his friend. "please, come up stairs and give her the flowers yourself. It bothered Haruhi that you weren't there."

"Have you confessed to her yet?" Tamaki asked turning around with a face that broke Kyoya's heart. He nodded. "And does she feel the same way?" Another nod. "Then," Tamaki paused to wipe the tears from his eyes, "I must be happy for her like Ranka said and prove my love. I was a bad Daddy making her upset with my absence." He smiled with more sincerity and walked past Kyoya towards the guest wing.

"Oh and Kyoya," He called back as the Shadow King followed in his wake. "I haven't given up on her yet."

**Dream with me**

**Make me believe that this is**

**A Real Life Fairy Tale.**

-Epilogue-

Time passed and the Hosts eventually went their separate ways. Hikaru and Kaoru followed in their mother's foot steps and became world renowned designers and heart breakers. Hunny gave up his inheritance to the Haninozuka dynasty and in a predictable fashion Mori followed suit. They instead became some what of a novelty, opening an enormous bakery that offered luxury cakes by day and women's self defence classes by night. Kyoya and Haruhi eventually got married though their spotlight was a bit overshadowed when, during his speech at the wedding reception, Kyoya's father declared that he was retiring and turning the company over to his third son. Outraged at their father's decision Kyoya's older brothers broke composure and berated their father infront of god and everyone. When asked why he would choose Kyoya over them their father smiled and pointed out that not only did their brother have the guts to defy what was expected of him but that he had succeeded with flying colours.

"Just look at the company he has built for himself!" He told them. "If he can do that on his own, then imagine what he could do with our businesses. Kyoya has surpassed both of you and in his care the Ootori name will reach new heights."

After graduation Tamaki had his own rebellion and flew to Paris to be re-united with his mother. Denying his Grandmother the heir she now desperately wanted, he dictated new rules for his life as a Souh. With the support of his father, Tamaki declared that he and his mother were to have regular contact and visits though she would remain in France because of her health. He was also free to chose his wife. After much draging of her feet, his Grandmother finally agreed and Tamaki returned to Japan. He began to attend regular meetings regarding his family's empire and it was at one of these meetings that Tamaki would find the girl who would teach him how to be in love.

But then something drew all the Hosts back to their hometown almost six years after Haruhi's illness. A tiny new princess.

The Host clustered around Haruhi's bedside in a hospital room very much like the one she had been in all those years ago. This time, however, they had to hold back their joy instead of their sadness.

"Oh Haru-chan she's so beautiful!" Hunny exclaimed as he held her gently. "What did you name her?" Kyoya smiled down at the precious little bundle in his friend's arms.

"Kokoro." Hunny passed the smiling child to Hikaru.

"You are going to have just the best dresses." He cooed. "Your mother may not have let us but your favourite uncles are going to spoil you absolutely rotten." added Kaoru.

"What do you mean favourite uncles?!" Tamaki protested as Mori took Kokoro and rocked her gently.

"She has your eyes Kyoya." He muttered softly as Kokoro stared up at him. While their friends fussed over their child, Kyoya pulled his wife close and ran a hand lovingly through her hair.

"Are you happy?" He whispered.

"Very." she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "My Tinman finally got his heart."

**You are my Light, You are my Star**

**You are my Sunshine and my Dark**

**You are the everything I dreamed about**

**A Real Life Fairytale**

Author's Note: Happy Ending! Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Also yes the daughter's name is a pun. I couldn't resist. 3


End file.
